mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Tooth/Varia31's version
Made with a 3D model and intentionally a bit of a cheap character, Needles Kane is a six-button character with several projectiles and trap moves, a large amount of combos, and very powerful Hyper attacks. There's nothing sweet about ''this cruel clown.'' ) |Image = File:VariaSweetToothport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Varia31 |Downloadlink = Varia31's version Sweet Tooth+Editing Kit Combo Pack is offline |Resolution = High }} Gameplay Needles Kane is an agile six-button character with certain elements that make him somewhat cheap, such as the ability to perform three different counter-attacks while guarding (one ranged, a quick trip and a grab) and has very powerful Hypers; Needles also has powerful comboability due to having a large variety of attacks, but he still can be outdone by characters faster than him, or even characters that simply have better combo set-ups. He can also struggle against short characters, though strategically placing traps and relying on projectiles or counters to help close the distance and put Needle Kane's powerful combo game into play is what will work the most effectively. To start off with level 1's, Needles Kane has a healing move that is only usable at 500 health or below. Second, he has a quick TNT attack where Needles Kane will rush forward and attempt to plant TNT on the opponent's body before kicking them away and watching them go "BOOM". His third level 1 is simply a Mega Gun barrage from the ice cream truck. For level 2's, Needles Kane can use a custom version of the "Reaper" motorcycle to ram the opponent, double back around and throw a flaming chainsaw at them before ramming them a second time and dismounting. The second level 2 has Needles Kane attempting to do a rushing grab to pin the opponent to the wall before calling in the "Sweet Tooth" ice cream truck to lay down some serious hurt with a barrage of Mega Guns, a missile, the "Laughing Ghost" attack from Twisted Metal, and then freezing the opponent before finally ramming them. Lastly, for level 3's, Needles Kane has another rushing grab move that, if successful, will initiate an onslaught of stabbing the opponent over and over with butcher knives before finishing with a stab with a machete, taking away 500 from the unfortunate victim. The most powerful Hyper in Needles Kane's arsenal is its "Welcome to Twisted Metal" Hyper, in which Needles Kane and P2 get attacked by the vehicle "Darkside". It normally does 500 damage just like its other level 3, "A butcher like me", with the difference being that you can add an additional 100 damage if you land all three interactive attack buttons to launch three more missiles while the Hyper is playing out, giving a grand total of 600 damage. Finally, Needles Kane's A.I. is a mixture of brutal and simple, being very spammy with a tendency to rely on counter-attacks when being attacked, in addition to using lots of projectiles while at range; despite this, it isn't too smart, so an experienced M.U.G.E.N player should be able to manage defeating it. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Uses 100 Power|}} + | |}} + | Restores 150 Life Life must be less than or equal to 500 Uses 1000 Power|}} 'Others' + |Press to cancel into Dashing Clown Kick|}} + }}|Gradually increases Power when held Power must be less than 3000| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Dark Palette' Like the other palettes, the Dark Palette doesn't change Needles Kane's colour scheme, though it does give the character an alternate idle animation and changes the appearance of the truck; as with many other palette modes, the changes don't stop at aesthetics, also increasing Needle's Attack multiplier to 1.5. 'Gold Palette' Like the Dark Palette, Needles Kane's colour scheme is no different from that of its other palettes, with the only visual differences being the change in idle animation and truck appearance; also like the Dark Palette, the Gold Palette grants Needles a stat buff, though instead of increased Attack, the character only takes half the damage it would normally receive from the opponent's attacks. 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Sweet Tooth for Mugen - Release Trailer M.U.G.E.N Sweet Tooth(me) VS Golden Miku by Yu-Toharu (12P) M.U.G.E.N Sweet Tooth vs. Len Trivia *Needles Kane has special intros against The Joker, Ronald McDonald and Kratos. *Needles Kane will attack the screen if left standing long enough. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Hi-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by Varia31 Category:Characters made in 2015 }}